


Warm Blanket

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Originally posted on Tumblr in August 2016, Redeemed!Jasper, Romance, grasper, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Greg and Jasper try to stay warm in the winter.





	Warm Blanket

It was a cold winter day in Beach City. The cool wind was blowing, and light snow was falling. At the carwash, Greg and Jasper sat in the van.

“I think I have something that’ll keep us warm.” Greg told her as he looked through some boxes. “Ah, here it is!” he pulled out a box.

“What is it?” Jasper asked as Greg opened said box and pulled out a large, beige blanket.

“It’s an electric blanket.” he explained.

Jasper looked at the king sized blanket in confusion. “How will an oversized piece of fabric keep us warm?” the orange Quartz questioned.

“It’s like a normal blanket, but it heats up.” Greg explained. Jasper grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

“I’m not feeling anything.” Jasper mumbled. Greg laughed.

“That’s because it’s not plugged in.” he told her. “Here.” The former musician got up and plugged it in. After a few minutes, it started to become warm.

“This Earth fabric is very comfortable. But there is something missing…” Jasper said to Greg.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“You.” the Quartz said as she wrapped an arm around Greg. He leaned near her as they both laid down and listened to the cool breeze.

After a while, they both slowly closed their eyes.


End file.
